WiseGirl189 (TikTok fanfiction)
by ilovepercyandannbethforlife
Summary: Annabeth and the Seven are tiktokers. watch them go to fame, heartbreak, drama, love- and one thing annabeth gone through since she was a child. Bullies.


**Hey guys! I know you guys were sad that I ended the other story, so I made a deal. You guys send me Ideas, and I post a new chapter of Annabeth Chase's Guide to High School Life. Deal? Deal. **

**As you guys know, I'm doing a tiktok story, where annabeth and percy and the gang are tiktokers. So lets get started!**

It all started with that one TikTok I posted. It just HAD to blow up.

It was not how I anticipated it to happen. Me, Annabeth Chase, Just gained 100,000 Followers, over night.

But, I guess you want some background. Well, lets start at the beginning…..

It was all a dare. Ever since I told my friends I used to be a dancer (I stopped in 9th grade because school was too Overwhelming), they begged my to do a dance TikTok with them. Eventually I gave in. We did a dance that Piper created, that she called the renegade.

That next morning, I woke up to my phone full of notifications. From TIKTOK.

I didn't even like TikTok in the first place . 'I need to focus on school' I always thought when I been on it for too long.

I shoved Piper. "Wake up! You need to see this!" I said

She turned over to look at me. "What is so important that I need to see?"

I showed her my phone.

"Holy shit. That is a lot of followers. Did that happen over night?" Piper asked.

"yeah, I guess so..." I replied.

"Do you now what this means?" she asked?

"That I delete TikTok?" I hopefully suggested. "Nope. We make another one!"

**September 29-Monday, at Goode High School, 8:00am**

"No, I am not going shopping after school. Whats wrong with the way I dress?"

"Well, its too in your comfort zone. And it's boring. All you do is wear sweats." Piper stated.

That's true. All my drawers consist of gray sweat pants, hoodies, gray basketball shorts, sweatshirts, and white tank top crop tops. If I wanted to be fashionable, I would go raid Piper's closet.

"Well, I like it that way." I replied.

"You can say that, but we are still going to the mall after school." Piper said.

Oh my god. I don't even LIKE the mall, and Now I have to go. Shit.

Just then, the bell rang for first period, which me and Piper had together. Band

I play the flute, and Piper plays the clarinet. The Clarinets and the flute are next to each other in the seating chart, so I sit next to her in class.

The Band teacher always comes late to class, but she is really nice and cool. People with other electives are jealous we have a good and fun teacher.

After that, we had P.E, which we also had together, with the other people in our

friend group,Hazel, Percy (who is soooo cute), Jason, and Frank.

Hazel and Frank obviously Like each other. It's so obvious. And Piper and Jason are dating.

That Leaves Percy. Captain of the swim team, Popular, and all the girls like him.

And he's my best friend. I mean everybody in my friend group is. Yeah.

"So, I heard somebody got famous over night." Percy said as me and Piper walked up.

"UGH. Can we not talk about it. Piper has been bugging me all weekend." I replied.

"Okay, okay. Maybe I will leave you alone. Maybe." Percy said with a smirk.

"You're such a seaweed brain." I said hitting him in the head.

I turned around to see Jason making kissing noises. That BITCH.

Coach Hernandez walked out with the cart of roller skates.

"OK, quiet down everyone. Since you guys payed for this, we are doing roller skating this week. When I call you size, come over here. Girls first."

After I put my skates on and tested them to adjust, I saw Hazel still sitting down.

"Hey Haze, whats wrong?" I asked.

"I can't skate." She replied. She was not gonna miss out on this.

"Hang on to me. This is gonna be fun, I promise." I reassured her.

After a few minutes, she got the hang of it.

I skated a few laps, feeling good about myself.

I slowed down to skate with my friends. That's when I heard it.

"Thats the girl from TikTok! HI! Can I make one with you! I'm A BIG FAN!

Then I fell.


End file.
